Super Asterous Teenagers of Jump City
by Sparkly Palm Tree
Summary: Because Robin was always going to leave the nest. They just didn't think it would be on such bad terms. Or that it would result in the formation of another team of ex-sidekicks (but these ones aren't content being partners). Set after Auld Acquaintance. Featuring Roy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of the Young Justice Transtition to Teen Titans. First story, please be gentle, but I'd adore some advice! I don't own anything. Also, if it seems like I'm grating on Wally and Red Arrow, it's only because I figure Roy would be really lost and confused and kind of jealous but trying to justify his feelings.**

* * *

It ended on a Friday.

But then everything wrong with his life had happened on a Friday. His entire family's murder. Friday. Getting beaten within an inch of death by Harvey Dent? Friday. Getting an 89% on the 4,000 word essay due for English Lit (that he only got one day to work on)? Okay, that one was on a Thursday, but his point still stood. For example, getting fired by Bruce? Friday. Forgive him for having a pathological hate for the last day before the weekend.

And, as if to _add_ to his humiliation, it was the Joker! He'd cracked a joke about it before they gotten on the case, that the weekend hadn't started until at least one super-criminal broke out of Arkham.

He wasn't laughing now. Part of that was due to waves of agony ripping through the entire left side of his body, originating from his shoulder. Dick had been shot.

Nothing new, except for it had been a 3 centimeters from his heart. And that he'd apparently stopped breathing for 5.2 minutes. And of course, that he'd passed out and fallen three stories.

The other part wasn't even the physical pain. It was Bruce.

 _Apparently_ , Dick had been in a medically induced coma - courtesy of his favorite butler - for the past three days. When he'd finally opened his eyes, the first thing he'd seen was Bruce's ragged face. Not exactly the perfect way to greet the day.

The man's eyes were bloodshot, his face pale, and stubble kissed Bruce's jaw, creating a pretty standoffish look in itself, but it was his expression that had made Dick wary.

The thirteen year old had lived with Bruce for nearly five years, so he knew how to analyze his guardian's characteristically inexpressive faces. This one had been different. It looked worried and relieved and regretful all at the same time. _Was the opposite of regretful, gretful?_ he'd thought absently, brushing off the look he'd seen as his cocktail of sedatives inhibiting his deduction skills.

He never found out what the opposite of regretful was, however, because as soon as his guardian-father-figure-mentor gave him some water, Bruce got serious. At least, more so than usual.

Bruce's voice had started out quiet, just a murmur, and rose only just below normal speaking volume.

"I almost lost you tonight."

"But, you didn't." He'd said, not knowing where his mentor could be going with that. "I was sloppy. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No. It won't," Bruce's voice dropped back to murmur, but Dick understood what he said after that loud and clear. He was benching Robin. Permanently.

Dick had shot up, yelled no, despite his pounding head begging him not to. Bruce had clearly meant for it to be a calm, logical talk. That wouldn't happen. It became a battle of wills, never before tested, both screaming at the top of their lungs to get their point across.

But Dick refused to let Bruce win the fight. He'd always stood down, been a good little soldier - with the exception of the Cadmus incident -, but this was too far. Robin didn't belong to Bruce! It didn't even belong to Dick! It was his mother's name for him, one Bruce had no right stripping from him. If he took it to the grave with him, so be it. He would still be his mother's Little Robin. Her Putin Prihor. It was a connection to his past.

He'd gotten angry, almost hysterical, positively indignant that Bruce would think of doing this. He thought his guardian of all people would understand the value in the name. But Bruce was only that, his guardian, not the father he'd always secretly thought of him as. And Batman only symbolized, only inspired fear.

He'd felt a needle prick his arm, and then no more.

The next time he'd woken up, he was in his own room in the Manor. His chest was heavily bandaged, restricting his motion significantly. Dick could sense no other presence in the room, and he could tell because of the lack of draft, his doors and windows were closed. He didn't dare open his eyes, he _knew_ Bruce must be watching through the security cameras. Instead he inconspicuously drew his extra miniature computer from underneath his pillow, and without actually looking at the hologram, activated a looped video feed. When he was finished, he finally cracked open his eyes.

Dick moved quickly. He snatched a black duffel bag from his closet, making sure to only pack the most generic civvies he had. Not that his secret ID would mean anything, once he was gone.

He grabbed some tech, deactivating all trails that could lead back to him. Sunglasses, energy bars, energy drinks, clothes, and what little gear he kept in the Manor. What was he forgetting?

As he messed with the lock on the window, he wondered who he'd tell. Definitely Roy and Donna. As far as he had heard, they were having some issues with mentors as well. But he wouldn't tell the Team. He trusted them with his life, but it would get back to Batman _somehow_. Besides, they could never understand what the mantle meant. Wally might, but he would try and talk him out of it, to give Batman another chance. He NEEDED to do this. He couldn't live with Bruce any longer, he just _couldn't_.

Dick slipped out the window, hiding in the shadows. He began to second guess himself, it was the middle of winter. Where would he go? Jump City was supposed to be nice this time of year. But what would he _do_? Post an ad saying 'Thirteen year old kid with five years vigilante experience for hire'?

 _That won't d_ o, he thought. _I can do whatever I want, I'm a Flying Grayson_. The mantra had kept him going, and by the time he finally looked back, Wayne Manor was nearly out of sight.

So much for his weekend plans.

* * *

Roy considered himself a pretty well adjusted kid.

Getting rescued from being cryogenically frozen for three year by the Justice League? Check.

Trying to maneuver with one less arm than he was used to? Been there, done that.

Meeting his clone three years older than him? Why not?

He thought he even handled meeting those weird teens (seriously? Gills?) pretty well.

But meeting a Wondergirl and Robin that weren't twelve and ten years old respectively was pretty weird. Not that Robin was much bigger than he had been. And, now that Donna was fifteen (just his age), their awkward crushes weren't so . . . Awkward.

But the way Ollie kept staring at him made him feel even more uncomfortable than when his legal guardian had given him the talk. _Everyone_ kept shooting him sympathetic glances. He didn't even know who half these people were. And when they looked away, it was even worse! As _if_ he hadn't seen them gawking.

At least Ollie was _open_ about it. What really unnerved him were the two redheads. The well meaning speedster nephew (Walter, or something?) was always asking him if he remembered this or that. Which, no, he didn't, now could you let him eat his chili dog in peace? He felt bad, but dealing with the hyperactive teenager took energy he didn't have.

But the other one was flat out sad. Not pathetic or anything, he was just kind of despondent. Red Arrow. His clone. He wondered if that was his arm just glued onto another person. The thought freaked him out. But the man himself freaked him out even more. He was always either super depressed, or really angry. Was he like that? But he felt like if the guy wasn't such an a-hole, they could get along, maybe even be brothers.

Bottom line, Roy was sick of the attention, he got it enough in public (a millionaire's ward missing an arm was big news). He missed the old days, just goofing off with Dick and Donna while the League went to meetings. He missed being a sidekick, a partner. But he probably wouldn't ever be Speedy again. Not without both arms.

So when Dick (who was practically his little brother, emphasis on _little_ ) called him, telling him to get his butt over to a specific table in a specific cafe in a specific town, he welcomed the distraction. He nabbed the Arrow Car (after all, a guy's got no game riding the bus), and managed to drive to Jump.

He walked into the Cafe, 'Jump's Java', and over to the table by the window, where two ebony haired teenagers sat, menus very _conspicuously_ hiding their faces. He slid onto the booth on the opposite side. As soon as his butt had finished scooting, the menus fell flat, in perfect harmony.

"Roy!" They cried in unison, but there wasn't much force behind it. Dick - or Robin now, he supposed, if the shades were any indication - was pale and shaky, a look that was really unnatural, and when he moved Roy caught a flash of heavy bandages on the thirteen year olds chest. Donna - Wondergirl - looked rattled and just plain sad. Not Red Arrow sad or anything, but dejected.

"What happened to you brats?"

They got quiet. Robin bowed his head, and Donna put her chin in her hand. "I left the Amazons. And Diana. I wasn't ... respected."

"And you, bird boy?"

"B pulled me from being Robin, after I got shot. We had a pretty big fight, and I. . .bounced."

"I guess we're just a group of rejects then," Roy said as casually as he could. "Why'd you call us here, Rob?"

Dick perked up at this. He produced a laptop, seemingly out of nowhere, typed in a few commands, and slid the high tech computer towards him. Robin grinned. "Jump City: Home of the Jump City Jaguars, six-hundred-eighty-seven-thousand people, and an inane number of psychos. Not comparable to Gotham, but in desperate need a superhero. Preferably a _team_ of them. And seeing as we don't have anywhere else to go..." Dick trailed off.

"I'd love to, but I can't even hold a bow anymore, much less shoot an arrow on one," Roy tried to keep his tone from being too bitter.

Donna smirked. She stood up, feining surprise as she pointed out the window. "Was that the Flash?!" the Amazon screeched, effectively distracting the other patrons of the coffee shop.

Robin lifted something up. It was mechanical and silver and . . . An arm?

This might just work. Dick smirked. "Been working on this baby for a while. It'll analyze the melanin in your epidermis and replicate the tone AND it was built to imitate your specific muscular frame. Try it!" Dick kept his voice low, but his enthusiasm broke through anyway. Roy took the arm and examined it slowly. Dick lunged over and attached it to his stub of an arm. "Hurry!"

He yelped. That had _stung_ , the metal had pierced his skin, and he felt something connect with broken ligaments of his arm. But, the pain was fleeting, and he had to admire the workmanship. The tiny panels on it seemed to burst into color, matching his admittedly pasty skin perfectly. It felt like a natural extension of his arm. He flexed the fingers curiously, watching in wonder as the color reached the tips of his phalanges.

"Whoa."

He looked up at the younger boy in gratitude, about to say something when the ground began to shake violently. There was a slightly muffled thump, but still so loud Roy thought his ears would begin to bleed.

A huge - presumably - alien ship had smashed into the street just outside the coffee shop. It had absolutely _demolished_ the building on the other side by landing on them. A foreign, lumpy figure broke through the reflective surface of the ship, headfirst as if he had been thrown. Whatever had the strength to throw something that huge. . . Well, Roy hoped the pleasure wasn't his.

They exchanged a look. Roy could just picture Dick's eyes, conveying the words 'I told you so' by rolling his blue orbs.

"Got a suit?" The youngest member of the trio asked.

" _Always_ ," the Amazon replied.

"Under my clothes." Roy said.

"Equipment?" Batman's little bird asked.

"In the Arrow Ca-" Roy was cut off as the Arrow Car bounced towards after being thrown by a new, distinctly humanoid figure, with a red light blinking under the hood it wore. The archer opened the trunk, which was sideways, like the rest of the car, snatching the familiar weapon with his unfamiliar hand. "Huh. Right here."

"Now all we need is a name," Roy joked, sliding on his mask and gripping the bow. God, it felt good.

"The Titans!" Donna cried immediately, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt, revealing the silver bulletproof gauntlets, dodging flying debris.

"How about the 'Super-Asterous-Teenagers-of-Jump-City'? It has a nice ring to it," Robin suggested, somersaulting over another hurtled car, throwing an exploding disc at the oncoming figure.

"How about the 'Teen Titans'?" Roy asked, as they formed a circle, backs facing backs.

Speedy notched an arrow. Wondergirl lifted her fists. Robin gripped a bird-a-rang.

"Titans, Go!" Dick cried as they leapt into battle, testing out the cry, and as if practiced, they sprang forward, maneuvering around each other perfectly as the aliens swarmed them.

The Boy Wonder paused after landing a punch on his attacker. "Nah. I think mine was better."

* * *

It started on a Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was getting a little concerned.

Actually, scratch that, Wally was getting a _lot_ concerned. A little concerned was 4.3 minutes ago, when he hadn't heard from or seen his best friend in more than a week.

But when Superman came to debrief them for their mission, that little seed of worry performed some heavy photosynthesis, because it grew like the Grinch's heart on Christmas.

Superman's heart obviously wasn't in the _loooooong_ spiel he was giving the Team which was a clue (his best friend was the Worlds Second Greatest Detective after all) in itself, since it was about Lex Luthor. Did Kryptonians even have hearts? Did Martains? Did they even have _blood_? He couldn't remember seeing M'gann bleed-

 _Focus Wally!_

So Wally decided it was his duty to solve this problem.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where's Bats? And, more importantly, where's Rob?"

The rest of the team nodded, even Artemis.

Superman looked uncomfortable, and more worried than he had during that speech. "Batman is. . . occupied," the Man of Steel said.

"But, what of Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"Robin is no longer part of this team."

Chaos broke out. A chorus of "What?"s, and Artemis stepped forward, yelling for them to shut up.

"What do you mean," the archer growled. "That Robin is 'no longer part of this team'?"

It was no secret that Robin and Artemis had bonded, being the only two humans on a superpowered team tended to bring people closer together. They had a weird older-sister/younger-brother relationship, especially since the event with the Reds. Robin seemed to be the only one she could stand at times.

Before Superman could speak, Zatanna stepped forward. Her mutual crush with Robin was even les of a secret, and she looked almost as worried as Robin felt. "Batman wouldn't do-"

"He isn't working with Batman anymore either," Superman interrupted. "He ran away. We're trying to find him, but Batman didn't tell us much. All we know is that he's injured badly and-"

Superman was cut off again by the holographic screen. Green Arrow's face popped up.

"Superman! Have you seen Roy? He disappeared! Poof!"

Superman sighed. "No GA, I haven't-"

Wonder Woman appeared on the screen, looking as frantic as the Amazon could get. "Superman! Have you seen Donna? She's not in Themyscyria, and Gods know the trouble she gets in."

"N-"

"Wait!" Green Arrow cried. "Is Donna missing too? That must be where Roy is! That's my boy, getting-"

"I won't allow Roy to court Donna!"

Superman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have either of them been in contact with Robin" recently? Because he's missing too."

"All three of them? Donna _has_ been more defiant than usual."

"Roy's been more distant," Ollie said, frowning. "But I thought it was a result of the chryochamber thingy."

"I'm calling Batman!" Wonder Woman and Green Arrow said simultaneously, and hung up.

"Superman," Wally said, staring at the Man of Steel, knowing that he was probably the only other one in the room that understood the depth of the Dynamic Duo's bond. "Why would Robin want to leave Batman?"

"Because Batman wanted Robin to retire."

_what-am-I?-I-am-a-break-line-because-the-line-thingys-don't-work_

Batman slumped in his chair, the enormity of what he'd done sinking in.

He'd tried to take _Robin_ away from Dick.

He'd tried to take Robin away from _Dick_

The Cave seemed so empty, so desolate without his little bird. Without his _son_.

He hadn't realized how much Dick had _meant_ to him until he realized that his little bird wasn't right next to him.

He hadn't realized how much he _loved_ Dick until he was breaking every bone in Joker's body for hurting his boy.

He hadn't realized how much he _needed_ Dick until the boy's heart had stopped as a result of the insane beatings, the gunshot wound, the broken bones induced by the Joker.

But it was only now, alone in the horrible still silence of the cave that he realized how much Barman needed his Robin.

What kind of person was he that as soon as his son woke up from a medically induced coma from a beating that should have killed him, that he immediately stated a heated argument?

Just as Batman was Bruce Wayne's outlet, Robin was Dick's.

Dick had taken his words as being kicked out, as being fired. Bruce was just trying to keep him safe.

As the Leaguers calls piled in, Bruce pulled up his cowl.

He would bring his little bird back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a total teaser chapter, but I really wanted to write this. So i did.**

 _This is the life!_

Dick grinned as he somersaulted into the huge mothership. He dashed over to the computers, and pumped his fist. This was Gordanian tech, the type he'd hacked into just a few weeks ago at Hal Jordan's request. He knew this tech like the back of his utility belt. He leant over the consoles preparing to work his magic, when he heard the sound of metal crunching.

More specifically, metal crunching under a fist.

He turned around slowly, drawing a bird-a-rang. He prepared to throw it when he saw his "attacker".

She was clearly alien, with an. . . unusual skin color, just not green like M'gann's.

She was orange. Bright orange. The next thing he noticed was that the alien had huge neon green eyes. Her fists were glowing green, which honestly freaked him out a little bit. She had long red hair that looked so much like fire cascading down her back, that he was tempted to throw a ice pellet at it just to see if it would go out. She was literally - and figuratively - smoking.

And, bonus, she was three years older than him, _tops_. No way was she more than 16. He had a thing for older women anyways.

Only problem? She was strong enough to crush that crazy strong alien metal.

Then, he noticed the cuffs on her fists, which the glow had hidden.

He hoped this was a friendly alien, because if it wasn't, he was dead.

He extracted his lock-picking tools from his gloves and held his hands up. He moved forward slowly until they were face to face. Or, face to ahem, chest. She was crazy tall, he was crazy short, opposites attract right? He only blushed a little, to his credit.

He grabbed her hands and began to work on the locks. For technologically advanced aliens, their lock making techniques were totally primitive. When the cuffs fell to the ground, she made a grunting sound, and said something in a weird language. Probably her native one. She gazed at her hands appreciatively, before bending down and grabbing his face.

At first he thought he was going to squish his cheeks like the old ladies at the balls Bruce threw all the time. Instead, she kissed him. Hard.

She was still kissing him.

Were make out sessions supposed to be this long? He'd only ever kissed Zatanna the once and that was pretty innocent-wait. Zatanna. Now he felt disloyal. How did Bruce do it? It wasn't like he could ask.

He was going to pass out from air loss of she didn't let go soon.

She finally let go.

She smiled at him, and he was once again reminded how pretty she was.

"Thank you. Your picking of the lock skills are most. . .whelming," she said sweetly, and her voice was surprisingly high, especially compared to the series of grunts she'd given earlier.

"Wait! You used whelming, you know what it means?" Dick asked, getting excited that someone like his wordplay.

"If one can be overwhelmed, and underwhelmed, could one not be whelmed?"

He laughed. "Yes! Exactly! Wait, you speak English?"

She didn't really have eyebrows, but the little dots she had in place of them raised curiously. "I do now. Tamaranians learn new languages through lip contact."

Oh. _Oh_. That made a lot more sense, he guessed. They just met, and he was a scrawny 13 year old in tights and a cape and she was a smoking hot alien babe - whoa, he sounded like Wally - that was hot. And alien. "Well, I'm Robin. The Boy Wonder is at your service."

"I am Kori'andr of Tamaran. But, the closest translation in your language would be Starfire."


	4. Chapter 4

**I got some wonderful plot bunnies from some wonderful readers (I'm looking at you Kunneg Andris) which I'm totally planning to use and was inspired to add in some extra characters (Fate of Chaos -super cool username by the way :) so thank you! ALSO, mmmmm. Sorry it took so long to update this too, my other stories had taken priority and, well. I've had this is typed out for ages, just never posted it, but it's here now! Yay!**

Roy's life did **_not_** flash before his eyes as a gigantic bus hurtled at him. Something blue did however, effectively saving his life and ending the bus's.

It had looked like a huge incredibly strong flashlight that had the ability to blow things up. He scanned the area around him, but Roy was pretty sure no one was there except for Donna, Robin, and himself. That was to say, Donna and himself, since Robin was no where in sight.

Any sane civilians had fled way earlier. And this wasn't Gotham, so the majority of the people weren't psychopaths. He looked around nevertheless, but the only person he saw was a hooded figure with a glowing blue fist- oh. The figure jumped off of the pizza joint he'd been on perched on top of - seriously? What type of city has two story pizza restaurants? - and started walking toward the alien who'd thrown ip the bus.

Roy squinted at it, trying to get a closer look. He was no Batman, but he was pretty sure that it was a dude. Wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Who also must have had a severe case of pinkeye, because he was pretty sure that the dude's right eyeball was glowing red.

"Yo!" the guy - his suspicions were confirmed - called to the alien. "This is my city! You want to get out?" He blasted the alien with his glowing blue fist, and Roy was kind of surprised to hear a whirring sound.

The alien made a warbling noise before falling to the ground.

The guy's hood had fallen from the strength of the blast. The teenager - he was seventeen at most - had skin that reminded him of the fish boy- Kaldur or something. He was bald, which Roy would have found odd for a teenager if almost half his face hadn't been mechanical, and his if his right eye hadn't actually been glowing red. His one dark eye narrowed at him, but he looked sad. Roy knew the feeling.

"Take a good long look! I know it! I'm a freak."

Roy looked and saw the guy's fists, they were both mechanical. He looked at his own false limb, and gripped it, watching it become silver and plated again. He met the older teen's eyes - that red one was suspiciously good at glaring - and offered a smirk.

"I think you're a step up from a boy who runs around in tights to fight crime with a bow and arrow."

, The older boy's good eye widened, and when it became clear that Roy had shocked him into silence, he decided to make the first move. "You can call me Speedy. Or a Freak. Whichever." Roy extended his hand.

The older boy snorted, looking not depressed - pressed? He'd ask Robin later - for the first time since they'd met. "Little man, I could call you _anything_ , and you want me to call you Speedy?"

Roy glared at him, and gestured wildly to his - still outstretched, thank you very much - hand. "Usually, this is the part where you say your name, we shake hands, and stare deeply into each other's eyes."

"Victor. Victor Stone. My friends call me- used to call me Vic. Now they call me Cyborg," the older teen looked down at the ground, clearly remembering something private.

"Well, we're friends now too, so I'll call you Cyborg too," Roy said. Normally he wouldn't be so outgoing, but he'd never run into someone going through the same my-limbs-are-gone-and-I-have-mechanical-replacements-instead issues before. It was kind of nice. "Now the handshake, and finally we gaze into one another's souls."

Victor - no wonder he was so grumpy with a name like that - smirked and finally shook the archer's hand. His mechanical hand.

"Friends, huh?" Vic said, clearly, to himself.

"And we've gotta stick together!" Roy declared, trying to gauge the guy's patience as he dragged him along. "This entire stupid city is stuffed with aliens. Let's go blast 'em!"

"What'd you just say about my city, little man?"


End file.
